callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
RPG-7
The RPG-7 is a rocket launcher featured in all of the Modern Warfare games. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In single-player, it is often used by OpFor, Ultranationalists, and Loyalists. It can be used to destroy Mi-24s and BMP-2s and ammo is often available. In multiplayer, it can be used as a Tier 1 Perk, which will allow the player to spawn with 2 RPG rockets. However, this perk cannot be accessed if a player's primary weapon has a grenade launcher or grip attachment. The RPG cannot be hip-fired, as pulling the right trigger automatically brings up the sights. RPGs are extremely inaccurate outside of medium range, as the rockets' flight path tends to corkscrew wildly beyond that. It is the main anti-vehicle weapon in the game. The RPG is typically used to shoot down enemy helicopters, as it is one of the few weapons that can do any significant damage to it in a single shot. One shot from an RPG alone will not be enough to bring down a helicopter, however, and a second RPG or a few more shots from a primary weapon are required to bring one down, since one direct hit with an RPG does 1000 damage to a helicopter which sports 1100 Health; however Sonic Boom makes the RPG do 1250 damage so that it can kill a chopper with a single shot. If the Infinite Ammo cheat is on, (single-player only) it fires indefinitely, making it the most lethal weapon to use the cheat with (along with the more controllable M203). However, this is counteracted by the fact that after a few shots, the player will have moved back from their original position significantly, possibly putting them in danger of a close-range explosion, and that after the first shot a huge trail of smoke obscures the players view, making it impossible to aim effectively. Finally, if a rocket hits a nearby wall, the weapon's lethality can be experienced by the player, or their teammates, resulting in the player being killed by his or her own rocket. Image:rpg7_4.png|RPG-7 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Image:rpg7iron_4.png|Iron sights Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The RPG-7 appears as the only launcher in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The DS variant of this weapon is almost identical to the console version in terms of damage and reload time. Differences include the sights, the fact that it can be hip fired (though no reticle appears, forcing the player to use the sights for mid to long range combat), and it will leave a burn mark wherever it hits. In single player, the RPG-7 is available for pickup in the levels First to Fight, and Intervention. In Intervention, if you quickly kill the OpFor soldier using it, you use it to take down an Ultranationalist Mi-24. It can be seen being used by enemies in certain levels such as Hard Impact and Exodus. In multiplayer, the RPG-7 is available again. But unlike the console and PC multi-player, the RPG-7 is available as a primary weapon, not a perk (since there were no perks on the DS at that time). When selected, the player will spawn with one rocket in the launcher and five in the reserve ammunition, as opposed to two in the console and PC versions. However, once the rockets are used up, the player will be forced to use his/her side arm or swap the RPG for another weapon, making this an uncommon weapon in multiplayer. File:rpg7_ds.png|The RPG-7 when you aren't in the iron sights File:rpg7iron_ds.png|Iron sights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The RPG-7 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is used by the OpFor, Brazilian Militia, and Russian Army in single player, and is available in Special Ops. The RPG has different skins in the campaign, ranging from normal, tan color to white in the snowy missions. In multiplayer, it is unlocked at level 65. It is one of the three launchers that come with two shots. The RPG-7 remains extremely inaccurate at long ranges, where it tends to curve off course, usually upwards, though it is still far more accurate than it used to be in Call of Duty 4. One way to compensate for the inaccuracy of the weapon is to simply crouch. A major advantage with the RPG-7 in Multiplayer is, since it's an unguided rocket, flares from killstreak aircraft will not affect the projectile. On the downside, the RPG-7, like the AT4, does not inflict as much damage to aircraft as compared to the other launchers, with many aircraft able to survive a direct hit from one, but it may destroy a harrier in one hit. The RPG-7 can only be fired via its rather bulky iron sights and cannot be fired from the hip. It appears to have a very slight delay between pushing the fire button and the rocket actually firing. Because it travels generally in a straight line, the RPG-7 handles quite differently from the Thumper or the under-barrel launchers, which fire grenades in a ballistic trajectory. Instead of aiming directly at an enemy soldier, it is most effectively fired at a wall, the ground, or a ceiling near the enemy allowing the splash damage to kill the target. While the RPG-7 can strike helicopters, harriers, and other airborne targets and the unguided projectile obviously won't track countermeasures, it lacks the power to bring down some targets in a single shot. The only air vehicles that the RPG-7 can take down in one shot is the UAV and Counter UAV, all of which fly very high and are very small or fast, making them nearly impossible to hit. Players looking for an anti-aircraft weapon would do better with the Stinger. For this reason many people use this weapon as an anti-personnel weapon. Many people may run around the map with an RPG-7 and try to get Multi-kills and gain large amounts of XP. This is most common in large team games, where enemies tend to crowd around objectives or are spawn trapped. On maps such as Wasteland and Afghan, it is widely used to clear out bunkers. The RPG's iron sights are somewhat obstructive, blocking the view of some of the area that the player is aiming at. When using the RPG-7, to maintain accuracy, one may choose to aim 5 feet or so below their choice of target. File:Rpg7 6.png|The RPG-7 in Modern Warfare 2 File:RPG-7_iron_6.jpg|Iron sights DSC01519.JPG|Reloading a rocket Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The RPG-7 appears again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the three launchers available in game. It is the same as its previous counterpart, but uses a scope instead of iron sights and can't be hip fired. File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized.jpg|RPG-7 File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized_Sights.jpg|Scope File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized_Inventory_Icon.jpg|Inventory icon Call of Duty: Black Ops It has been confirmed that the RPG-7 will appear in the upcoming game Call of Duty: Black Ops. File:Sdsd.png File:Rpg7c.png File:Rpg7b.png Trivia *In Modern Warfare 2, before the 'Javelin glitch' patch, when the player held a Semtex and swapped back to their rocket launcher, a glitch would occur upon death. Instead of immediately exploding, as with all launchers (excluding the Thumper), the rocket would hover in one spot for about a minute before exploding. Players new to the game would likely end up staring at the floating object and be easy picking for a sniper, or after the allotted time, killed by the explosion. *Sometimes, when the RPG is shot and you're killed as it flies toward the enemy, the rocket will disappear. This can be seen in the killcam due to the fact that the smoke trail stays but the rocket is not seen. Tips *Aim the RPG-7 at the ground near your enemy, the ground your enemy is standing on, or at a wall near where your enemy is standing. This is the highest possibility of getting a kill with the RPG-7 and works very well in taking out enemies that are close to each other. As the RPG-7 is highly inaccurate at long-range, this will most likely get a kill or more for close- to mid-range targets. *If you are going to use the RPG-7 in close-quarters, it is a good idea to carry a Blast Shield as the RPG-7 can easily inflict heavy damage to or kill the player in close-combat. *It is not recommended that you use the RPG-7 to take out aerial killstreaks that fly/hover at a high altitude. Such killstreaks include AC-130s, UAVs/Counter UAVs, high-flying Harriers and Helicopters. It used to be used to get Cold-Blooded Pro, because when someone shot a helicopter down with the RPG-7, it started to spin and every shot from a gun that hit the chopper since it had started spinning, counted as a destruction towards the Cold-Blooded Pro challenges. This glitch has been patched on the Xbox 360 by IW. *Using the RPG-7 while crouching makes it a bit more accurate than if one were to fire it standing up. *If you can manage to hit a harrier, attack helicopter, or chopper gunner once with an RPG, you can easily take it down with bullets from there. *It is possible to get a headshot with this weapon. *It is not advised to use the RPG-7 without a blast shield on small maps like Rust. *Using this weapon with perks such as Sonic Boom or Danger Close/Danger Close Pro extends the lethality of this weapon. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Launchers